gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Italy
The Kingdom of Italy is one of the oldest kingdoms on the planet. Italy is a free associated state within the United Kingdom meaning that it is independent from it's laws and government but shares a common Monarch, Rights, and privileges such as free passage through out the United Kingdom. Since 8970 B.U.K. The Kingdom of Italy has been protected by what is now the Imperial Navy through a common defence force agreement between the two nations. History No one officially knows when the Kingdom of Italy was formed. It is said that one of Queen Belle I sons was given all the land and territory encompassing the present border of the Kingdom of Italy as his domain. Since Italy has remained an important strategic location bordered by Bat Kingdom to the North West and south through the Agean Sea. The Capital of Rome was built some 3,000 years after the City of St. Bishop making it the fourth oldest major city on the planet after St. Bishop, Athens, and St. Augustine. Government The Government of the Kingdom of Italy is entirely independent from that of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Snelly, and Puerto Rico, however through it's monarch it is tied to it. Unlike the Republic of Molvania which conceded it's claims to being within the United Kingdom, Italy has remained loyal and as such is guaranteed many rights and freedoms within the United Kingdom. All citizens of the Kingdom of Italy are considered citizens of the United Kingdom as well as given through Imperial Decree 707.2020819 which was signed into law on 30 August, 190 A.U.K. As such Italy has certain rights similar to the lesser Republics and Kingdoms that make up the Four dominant nations within the United Kingdom, such as sending Lords, Senators, and Governors to the Imperial Capitals. However within the Kingdom of Italy, the Kingdom has it's own Parliament with a House of Lords, Senate, and House of Commoners. The Kingdom is a Absolute Monarchy with all laws and legislation being approved and finalised by the Monarch of the Kingdom of Italy. Millitary As a semi-Autonomous region within the United Kingdom, the Kingdom of Italy has the guarantee defence of the Imperial Navy. However the Kingdom has it's own Armed forces consisting of a Army, Marine, Coast Guard, Royal Air Force, and Royal Navy. These support the Kingdom of Italy and serve alongside the Imperial Navy should the Monarch assign them through acts as Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces of the Kingdom of Italy such as the case is with the Second Gainese-Russo War. Religion The Kingdom of Italy is like all Shinto States devout Athenians. Economy The Economy of the Kingdom of Italy relies heavily on agriculture, manufacturing, and trade with it's neighbours of Russia and the Kingdom of Snelly. As a regional power it is rather weak on trade only producing about 43% of all of it's Gross Domestic Product. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics